The overall goal of the proposed Center for Enhancing Quality of Life in Chronic Illness (CEQL) is to advance knowledge related to improving the health-related quality of life (HRQL) in persons with chronic conditions across the life span. Chronic illness is an important research focus because it is estimated that 100 million Americans are living with a chronic conditions and at least 40 million of them are living with more than one. The fact that the focus of care for many persons with chronic conditions is on maintaining optimal quality of life rather on cure has led to a great need for research aimed at providing a scientific basis for improving care for these persons. Especially needed are studies that identify specific factors that are related to positive patient outcomes and studies that develop maximally effective interventions to enhance the quality of life. This proposal is in response to the RFA for research center cores in clinical areas that will establish scientific bases for care of individuals across the life span. Indiana University School of Nursing is in an ideal position to establish such a center, conduct innovative interdisciplinary research to enhance health-related quality of life in persons with chronic illness and an academic climate supportive of quality of life research. The overall aims of the CEQL are to: 1. To provide an infrastructure for collaborative research among scientists in nursing and other disciplines that will increase knowledge related to enhancing health-related quality of life in persons with chronic illness. 2. Prepare scientists in nursing and other health care disciplines through providing research training and technical support from senior investigators who are experts in methods that will enhance quality of life in persons with chronic illness. 3. Supper the development and testing of individualized interventions that will serve to increase appropriate coping and health behaviors and ultimately improve quality-of-life outcomes in persons with chronic conditions across the life span. To achieve these aims we will establish an organizational structure with three cores: Administrative Core, Biostatistics Support Core, and Research Development and Dissemination Core.